


Cryptic Coffee House

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Egg Laying, Flame spirit axel, M/M, Oviposition, Sora is an adorable sprite, Sun sprite Roxas, cryptic Riku, cryptic Sora, cryptic coffee house au, mention of human eating, tentacle cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Someone suggested a story about cryptic Riku, featuring a cryptiic that wasn't a werewolf or Vampire.So I have decided to  write something quickly up about Riku being a water cryptic beast and Sora sprite.Not to be taken seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping through the front door of the local coffee shop the honey brunette haired teen struggled to tie the green apron around his hips whilst trying to keep the door from locking on him again.Every morning he had to rush from the other side of town to get to work, and every morning he got there just by the skin of his teeth to be on time.

The morning fog had yet to evaporate at such an early hour, the sun’s rays just barely visible in the mess of gray fog that curled through the streets of the small town, the fog clinging like a blanket that simply refused to let go; sora didn’t mind the silverish gray fog that made it hard to see the streets, in fact, it made the small coffee shop all the more cozy. Walking around the few tables the teen headed for the fireplace by the couches, fingers quick and nimble in bringing a fire to life with a few flicks from the lighter. The fire was quick to roar to life, bringing warmth to the worker’s chilled fingers whilst he quickly wiped down the tables on his way over to the display cases and register. The shop wasn’t much, it had once been painted brightly and well maintained, now the yellow paint had dulled immensely and the floors were scuffed, most liked it however, it had a well lived feeling, and the barista that made the coffee brought the locals coming back for more, even if it was just to receive a warm smile and gentle brushing of hands.

Thinking of coffee the barista began to heat the water once he had finished counting the till, aware customers would not be stumbling in for still a few minutes, leaving him time to change out the baked goods, and even giving him time to eat a pastry before the bulk of his shift would happen. 

Licking a bit of stale icing from his fingers the barista glanced up at the chiming of the bells, spying the first customer of the day, his smile kind, and sky blue eyes bright.

“Morning, what can I get for you?” He cooed, pulling out a felt tip marker, selecting a cup seemingly at random. If there was one thing the barista knew better than anyone in the shop, it was their orders, and sometimes before even the customer knew what they wanted. “You’re going to want a dark roast with vanilla and chocolate swirl, right?”

The dopey eyed man blinked slowly, nodding at the suggestion- it had been what he was just about to order, his lips perking into a tired smile. “RIght on the money as usual, Sora. How do you always know what I want?”

“A barista intuition. That’ll be a large, and your total is the usual.” Sora winked, placing down the marker in order to grab the freshly brewed coffee, swirling in the syrup, careful in his work before bringing it over, smiling when the man gave him a single bill, telling Sora to keep the change. Handing the cup over Sora purposely brushed his fingers against the man’s hand and wished him a good morning, watching as the man took a sip and beamed, heading for the door. Sora loved his job, loved seeing his customers with happy faces and coming back for more. It was part of why he continued working in the coffee shop, not to mention, it gave him a reason to be awake during the day. 

Hearing the bell chime again Sora perked up, the cycle beginning to repeat- not that he minded, it simply meant all was well in the sleepy little town, and Sora would not have it any other way. 

“Good morning!”

 

By the time the flow of customers had picked up and the mid morning rush was beginning to dwindle, the barista found himself with a cup full of tips and happy customers milling about the coffee shop. The sun’s rays had warmed up the outside, the fog having evaporated, the fire dying down low, no longer needed as much now that the sun was out. Sora continued to make the orders whilst a co-worker had punched in, helping out with the various soups and sandwiches that the shop offered- of course Sora knew how to make everything on the menu, it was just harder to make everything when drinks were his specialty and what other’s asked for. Pouring a fresh cup of iced tea for himself Sora added a generous helping of sugar and strawberry syrup, sipping it with a grin before turning his attention to the man at the counter, his head tilting just a bit. He had never seen the man before, which was curious as Sora knew most if not everyone in the town. 

Sighing silently Sora placed down his cup and smiled, it must have been another visiting hunter. 

Wonderful.

“Hello, a large caramel swirl coffee with whole milk?” Sora asked, his brows furrowing at the thought that he had read, holding back a giggle when the man looked at him in confusion. “I’m very good at guessing, am I correct?”

“Y-yeah. Also a glazed stick.” The man murmured, green eyes taking in the sight of the barista, eyeing Sora without shame whilst the teen moved about in preparing his order, hips swishing as if listening to an upbeat song despite the slow classical music that played over the coffee shop radio. “So, you live in this town-?”

“Sora, my name is Sora.” The teen laughed, adding in a generous scoop of sugar, taking a glazed stick from the bin before selecting another one, handing them over to the man, eyes brightening at the tip. “And you bet! Born and raised, and you are?”

The man laughed, taking a swig of his coffee, complimenting Sora for the drink, moving to take a seat at the counter, his eyes watching the barista closely. “Just a traveling hunter, heard this town has a monster problem.”

“Oh?” Sora hummed, pocketing the money from his tip jar, he would count it later, soon leaning on the counter, taking a sip from his sweet tea. “I wouldn’t call it a problem, besides, it’s just stories,people get wild imagination when you live in a small town with not much to do.”

“Heard this monster has been praying on fishermen and local wildlife on the outskirts of town, doesn’t sound like ‘no problem’ to me. Hell, I spoke to the head of police, apparently they have been trying to gut this monster for years now.” The man huffed, soon smirking, reaching over to brush his fingers against Sora’s hand, feeling drawn to protect the attractive teen before him. “Why don’t you and I make a little wager, you seem like someone whom enjoys a challenge.”

“Challenges are fun.” Sora hummed, knowing his natural attraction was what caused the man to be physical, having read from the man’s mind just how adverse to touch he normally was. Sora was going to enjoy this. “What do you have in mind?”

“If I catch this monster, kill it and bring its body back as proof, you come with me and be my traveling barista. If you can make coffee this good, it makes me wonder what else you can do.” The corners of the man’s mouth perked into a lewd smirk, his fingers brushing against Sora’s until the barista pulled back.

Sora wanted to roll his eyes at the stranger, having read such lewd thoughts, knowing fully well there was no way he could lose, though, Sora had to admit there had not been many hunters lately coming to the town, and it would be fun and tasty to have a new one try. “All right then, you have yourself a deal. If you catch this apparent monster I’ll travel with you.”

The bells on the door chimed, and without another word to the hunter, Sora’s eyes widened, his cheeks dusting pink at the customer that walked in. His favorite usual.

Riku.

The teen easily towered over Sora, Riku stood tall despite how his shoulders and back hunched underneath the large black cloak he wore. Riku always wore a black cloak, often leaving the hood up to cover his eyes and silverish hair that hung to his shoulders. Riku’s eyes were what attracted Sora’s attention, he could never get enough of those eyes, an icy blue with flecks of green and pupils slitted much like a cats- Sora fell in love with those eyes every time he saw them, he hated how Riku would wear sun glasses to often hide them, Sora thought it was a shame. Another curiosity about Riku was the fact that his skin was often wet, some would think it was excess oil giving Riku the sickly wet look, but Sora knew better, it was just another thing about Riku he loved. 

Smiling brightly Sora saw that today Riku wore his usual cloak,his hood down and his wet hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Riku’s thin lips pulled into a small smile, his head cocking. 

“What will i want today, Sora?” Riku asked, his tone playful, his words soft whilst he gazed upon the barista. The scent of lake water and a staler scent of fish wafted from Riku’s cloak, most in the coffee shop were used to the scent whilst the hunter merely grunted and moved over in disgust. 

Sora’s head tilted in thought, cheeks darkening at the lewd thoughts he heard from the other, his head shaking to clear it. “Naughty. You’ll get that later. Let’s see, today you want a green tea with honey, and a salmon salad sandwich with a side order of me.” Sora giggled softly, winking an eye quickly. “I go on break in half an hour. Why don’t you hang around for a little bit and we can have lunch together?”

Pouring a glass of ice water Sora slid it over the counter, taking Riku’s money with a knowing smile, giving the teen before him more change back than what he was owed. Turning his back to start the order Sora picked up the cup he needed and promptly licked the inner rim, winking to Riku when the teen dabbed his fingers into his ice water, licking the water off with his tongue that flicked out quickly. Smirking Sora spat once into the cup before pouring in the tea mixture, had it been anyone else he would have never done such a disgusting act, but when it came to Riku, well, Riku was a breed of strange all his own and claimed his drinks tasted sweeter when Sora did such things. Turning his back to work on the sandwich order Sora listened to the tapping of Riku’s long nails against the wood of the counter, heard the hunter beginning to talk to him, asking if Riku knew of the beast hunting and stalking the town.

“I wouldn’t say he is a monster, everyone has to eat.Do you think the cows or chickens want to be killed and consumed?” Riku asked idly, taking a sip from his cup of water, his eyes closing. “We have a give and take ecosystem here. Those who fall prey are merely weak. Those who consume will survive, simple as that.”

“Sounds like hippie mumbo jumbo.” The hunter scoffed, his nose twitching. “God you smell like a swamp, are you a fisherman?”

“Of sorts.” Riku shrugged, watching Sora finish up his order, his lips pulling up once more in a smile. “I wish you luck on your hunt tonight, be careful.”

“Oh I will, and once I kill the monster, i’m taking that little cutie with me.” He spoke, casually gesturing to Sora whom finished placing the order in a paper   
bag, not seeing the flaring of Riku’s eyes.

“I see.” Riku hissed, it took all his willpower not to shred the hunter next to him, instead he listened to Sora’s voice in his mind, the barista calming him down with gentle coo’s and noises. “It was nice chatting with you, but it seems I have a lunch date.” Riku grumbled, watching Sora remove his apron before writing down that he was going for his lunch break early, the honey brunette haired teen soon taking Riku’s hand, tugging him out back whilst the hunter merely watched them go enviously. 

The out back of the coffee shop was little more than an alleyway with a few chairs and old couch pressed up against the side of the wall, protected only by a thin overhang that kept out some of the rain. Heading for the couch Sora waited for Riku to sit down before making himself at home against the teen, his fingers stroking through Riku’s wet hair, his lips pressing against Riku’s. To anyone that had not known Riku they would find the smell about him unpleasant, the chill of Riku’s pale skin just a bit concerning, but Sora knew better; he knew all about Riku and adored him all the same, intertwining his fingers intimately with Riku’s long, knobby ones. 

“You made a deal with that hunter?” Riku hissed, pulling Sora back just enough to eye the barista, noting the way Sora’s smile widened, near dazzling against Sora’s soft caramel colored skin. “You were so sure you would win?”

“Well of course! I belong to you,” Sora laughed, his laughter soft and sweet with a hint of childishness and something just a bit dark underneath, his eyes gazing upon Riku’s slitted. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a good meal, and I know you wouldn’t let me go. Besides,” Sora’s voice lowered, his eyelids fluttering. “I love watching you work.” 

“You’ll be the death of me.” Riku grumbled, fingers stroking over Sora’s knuckles whilst his free hand snaked around to reach over Sora, grabbing the ice tea, taking a sip only to press his lips sloppily to Sora’s, offering him half of what he took, uncaring if the front of Sora’s shirt grew damp with spilt tea. Riku continued the action several times before Sora giggled and squirmed away, pressing a kiss to Riku’s lips, tracing the thin lips with the tip of his tongue, sitting back. Breaking the sandwich in half Riku offered Sora the larger piece despite Sora pouting and declining, Riku’s slim brow arching with confusion.

“I’ll have a large meal tonight, trust me, i’m fine with a bite.” Sora explained, taking a bite from the smaller half of the sandwich, leaning closer against the silver haired teen whilst long nailed fingers stroked through his hair, his eyes closing. He chose to send images to Riku’s mind rather than speaking, sending Riku images of the lakes and bogs, of sea weed and swamp grass curled and braided into a nest. With a smirk Sora began to turn his thoughts towards those that caused Riku to squirm and growl, the thought of Sora himself naked and laying in said nest, his toes curling whilst his legs spread, a silver blue tentacle rubbing against his-

“Stop. Or i’ll take you here and now.” Riku snarled, his grip on the plastic cup tight enough to cause it to break, his eyes flashing with warning, unreactive to the tea that soaked the front of his pants, flash of sharp teeth shown past his parted lips. “I’ll pin you down and fill you to the brim, plug you up and make you go back to work looking like the claimed wench you are, do not test my patience Sora.”

Eyes wide Sora’s cheeks darkened tenfold, his tongue feeling suddenly dry at the image of himself, his head nodding. Clenching his thighs together Sora willed himself to calm down, knowing if Riku had his way with him now then the fun for later would be ruined, and Sora was simply not going to allow that to happen just because he wanted a bit of teasing. “Y-yes Riku, i’ll be good, promise!”

Huffing a soft breath Riku finished his lunch with quick, large bites, licking the salmon that stuck to his fingers messily whilst he watched Sora, spying the way the barista adjusted himself, Sora soon smiling shyly. 

“I will be seeing you tonight. The usual place, do not be late or there will be consequences, you are aware of them, are you not, Sora?” 

A cold chill slowly ran down Sora’s spine, the memories of past punishments causing his skin to clam up, his eyes to widen; Riku was a fair mate, there was no doubt about it. Riku gave Sora many chances and options, but when Sora crossed the line, or was told about possible punishments, he knew Riku meant business, the spankings and fillings rough enough to leave his body bruised and achy for several days- of course Sora knew their safe word, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to use it. He loved how it hurt, loved the pain and humiliation he received for acting out, however, tonight he wanted a reward. Nodding his head Sora whispered his understanding, practically melting against Riku when the teen pressed a wet lipped kiss to his cheek and helped him up, fingers drawing the moisture from Sora’s shirt, Riku’s own skin appearing to glisten even more. 

“Be good Sora, I will let myself out. I expect you to play your part.” Riku hissed, watching Sora with eyes that hunger for more than just food, beckoning for Sora to go back inside whilst he himself left through his own means, the scent of marsh water dissipating by the time he left fully. 

Slipping back into the coffee shop Sora tied the apron once more around his waist and began to serve the awaiting customers that asked to be served only by him, his smile widened at seeing the hunter still at the counter, finding that the attraction the man felt was what made Sora smile all the more.

Oh how Sora was going to have so much fun tonight.

 

With the lunch rush coming to an end and the after school snackers gone home for dinner, Sora found himself closing up shop with the hunter drinking his fifth cup of coffee, the man claiming to stay in the shop since he had been talking to locals about the monster. Sora knew better, knew that the hunter had just stayed to continue talking to Sora, slipping the barista bills into his tip cup whenever he thought Sora wasn’t noticing. Each time Sora winked and blew a playful kiss, serving the next customer. 

Stepping out into the cool night air Sora faked a shiver, gazing up at the darkening sky, the moon full, though that was no surprise, the moon was almost always full there, the stars beginning to appear and scatter across the darkening skies, a gentle breeze ruffling through Sora’s thick locks of hair. Licking his lips Sora began to play his role, tapping the hunters arm with a soft frown. 

“I- I know where the monster is said to dwell. I can show you if you want, after all, I can’t let someone as kind as you go all the way out there by yourself.” Sora pouted, rubbing his arms that were exposed from his short sleeves, smiling when the hunter offered him his jacket. “Thank you, but I will be okay.”

“No, Sora, I can not risk a pretty thing like you getting hurt, after all, any monster would go after you if they saw you.” The hunter laughed, shaking his head. “I will be fine, I’ve hunted plenty of cryptid monsters in the past few years, you just run along home and i’ll have this monster slain in no time.” 

Sora was tempted to naturally roll his eyes at the hunter’s obviously over confident words, wanting to tell the hunter just how morbidly wrong he was- but that would ruin the fun, so Sora settled for a gentle smile, wrapping his arms around himself. 

Sora waited for the hunter to head out before he began to walk towards the meeting place.

Where others were already in their homes, most having locked their doors to keep out any wandering ‘visitors’, Sora walked idly through the nearly empty streets., Of course the town still had a nightlife, a few pubs remaining open for those who did not fear the talk of possible monsters that lurked out in the outskirts of the town or the swampy lakes that bordered a good half of the town. Sora walked nimbly on the tip toes of his feet,having tucked away his shoes behind the coffee shop trash can when the hunter had left him, Sora preferred to walk bare footed, his movements fluid and silent, much like the moon beams that shown down, elegant and easily missed. Sora moved in such a way throughout the town towards the outskirts that none saw him pass by the pub windows, if any had they would have thought the pale looking boy was merely a ghostly illusion, gone without a trace. As Sora walked towards the outskirts his tanned skin shown with a slight shimmer, one that was easily missed by those with untrained eyes, his own eyes becoming glossy and bright, the beautiful sky blue iris becoming a milky blue. Sora could see much better with the glamour out of his eyes, able to walk even faster, vanishing from the outskirts into the surrounding forests, listening for the distant trickling of water to guide him to the meeting spot

Deep into the heart of the forest, amongst the maze like paths and trees was a lake that was surrounded by tall grass and several weeping willows, a wood rot boating dock long forgotten rested half way in the water, a niche hidden behind it where lake grass and old scavenged seaweed were intertwined and curled up to make a nest of sorts. It was there that Sora knew Riku made his home, the beast of the lake bidding his time in the long grass, only his eyes visible, bright and slitted with wicked intention, razor sharp bottom teeth near visible over his bottom lip.

Despite his still humanish appearance, Riku’s skin was damp and marked with fish like scales of silvers and blues that made up his skin, his long hair matted and wet, out from his usual ponytail, his clawed fingers crooked and bent. Where all whom gazed upon Riku saw him as the monster he was, Sora saw him as the most handsome man to have ever stolen his heart, having fallen in love with Riku over the growls he made and the hisses of his breathing, loving to gaze upon Riku’s long limbs, especially Riku’s legs that held old scars from past close encounters. It was, however, what was in between Riku’s legs that made Sora scream, not with fear, but rather delight.The tentacle like appendage was normally covered up merely by the simple black clothing Riku normally wore, however tonight Sora knew Riku to be void of all clothing, the beast in all his naked and terrifying glory. Were it not for the need to stay hidden Sora would have skipped eagerly over to the beast, would have gladly dropped to his knees obediently and take the tentacle into his mouth- Sora stopped his thoughts from going further, climbing a tree with natural ease, looking out to see the hunter clamouring through the forest, a flashlight in his hand, a hunter’s knife at his side whilst he sported an old cross bow.

Sora freely rolled his eyes at such an over the top weapon. Did the hunter honestly believe he was a hero in a movie?

The hunter moved through the forest lacking all the grace that Sora had, stepping on the branches and rustling the grass, Sora knew that RIku had smelt the man the moment he was within a few feet away, Riku’s mouth opening to let out a hiss. Sora brought his knees up to his chest and began to enjoy the show of watching the hunter try to locate Riku within the tall grass, the lake beast purposely splashing a foot against the water before moving silently to a new location within the grass to confuse the human. And as all the other hunter’s had done, this one went towards the lake, flash light lighting up the grass before him, never seeing Riku moving behind him, never seeing the crooked and claw like hands striking out of the grass to cut the man’s achilles heels through his boots, the hunter collapsing forward with a cry of agony. Slipping his arms back without the hunter any the wiser Riku reached out to grab the crossbow, pulling it close before slowly breaking the wooden frame and metal, loud enough for the hunter to hear, for the man to realize now that all he had was his flashlight before that to was grabbed, the light shown into the hunter’s eyes long enough for the man to cover his face with his hands, the flash light broken with ease. 

“Son of a bitch…” The hunter’s eyes widened as he was picked up by his bleeding heels, swinging wildly with panic as Riku made sure to face him, a raspy breath catching the hunter’s attention. “You- you’re the boy from the coffee shop-”

“Don’t. Touch. What. Isnt. YOURS!” Riku snarled, leaning forward to slice his teeth through the hunter’s pant leg, tasting the blood that trickled into his mouth from where his teeth ripped into the flesh. Spitting out the blood Riku glanced up towards the trees. “Come out, Sora. Don’t you want to say hello to your ‘savour’?” 

Sora giggled at the obvious pun, hopping down from the branch, landing daintily on the tips of his toes, smiling at the hunter, adoring the way the man’s eyes widened and his skin paled at seeing Sora’s eyes and the way his skin shimmered in the light of the moon.

“I warned you, you know. You were so busy lusting you never stopped and truly looked at me, a shame, I could have played this hunting game for a few hours. You’re no fun.” Sora pouted, ignoring the man’s pleads to talk Riku into letting him go, the man begging and sobbing when Riku bit at his legs again.   
“Now ‘ku, stop, you’ll get all bloody, besides, fear makes the meat sour.”

Nodding in understanding Riku dropped the man down hard, a scaled and webbed foot pressing down on the hunter’s stomach to keep the man from squirming away. “What do you think, Sora, ready for a meal?”

Tapping his chin Sora’s lips tugged into a small pout whilst he tilted his head, appearing very much like a child in a candy store, gazing at the array of treats, trying to decide on what he wanted- the look did not calm the hunter at all, for Sora soon smiled brightly, his eyes flickering before he crouched by the hunter, dragging the tips of his fingers down the man’s cheeks, cooing softly. “Don’t be scared, what happened to the brave hunter you claimed you were?” Pressing a kiss to the man’s lips Sora swiped his tongue against the seam of the lips before getting up, looking away despite his previous actions, unwilling to watch as Riku lashed at the man, slowly killing him, tearing him bit by bit until the forest echoed with the hunter’s cries and the sickly noises of flesh tearing. 

Sora glanced over only once the echoes had faded, watching Riku wiping blood from his thin lips with the back of his hand, gazing over to Sora, his eyes narrowed and teeth glistening in the faint lighting of the moon. “Why did you kiss him?”

Sora merely shrugged at the question, stepping over the freshly killed corpse moving up close to the aquatic beast,fingers stroking through Riku’s tangled and wet hair whilst he licked over a few bloody scales, practically purring. “I knew it would make you mad, what’s wrong with a little punishment? You know how to hurt me in all the right ways.” 

“Most wouldn’t dare to tempt a beast for punishment, you know what I am capable of.” Riku hissed , moving Sora aside to drag the corpse through the tall grass towards the murky water of the lake, his body in need of rehydration. Opting to leave the corpse by the wood rot dock Riku stepped into the water slowly, hissing and grunting as the chilled, murky water washed over him, giving him energy,the grime and bloody washing away to join the rest of the lake were countless skeletons littered the murky depths. Turning Riku offered out his hand to Sora, watching the teen crouching on the dock, eating his fill of the human, eating silently and sloppily, purposely leaving Riku waiting until he had his fill. It was only when Riku growled and gnashed his teeth that Sora licked his fingers clean and approached, taking Riku’s hand in order to be pulled close, the teen lifted easily up for his slim legs to wrap around Riku’s waist, uncaring of the tentacle like cock that stroked against his clothed backside. 

“My little moon sprite, your careless actions will be your undoing some day.” Riku hissed in warning, his thin lips pressing a kiss to Sora’s, tongue slipping out to taste the blood from Sora’s lips and tongue, slipping into Sora’s willing mouth. Riku’s claw like hands gripped Sora’s waist tightly as he began to move backwards, resting in the water on his back whilst Sora continued to keep his legs wrapped around him, slim fingers reaching back behind himself to tease the tentacle cock between Riku’s legs. “Careful Sora, i may just bring you down into the depths and take you amongst the bones of the men you have lured here before.”

“Mmm, don’t make promises like that Riku,” Sora cooed, licking with the tip of his tongue against a few scales on Riku’s cheek, grinding his hips backwards shivering when he could feel Riku’s fingers beginning to rip into the fabric of his shorts, the ripping insistent until Sora was all but naked. Ripping the thin fabric of the panties Sora wore Riku hissed, swatting Sora’s hand away when the moon sprite tied to cover himself up, near whimpering by Riku’s growls. 

“You don’t get to hide yourself from me, bright eyes. Now, i will give you an option here in the water or back in the nest, either way you are going to be filled, and I will not tolerate you sneaking off in the morning again. That coffee shop will survive one day without you.” Riku snarled, running the tips of his crooked claw like fingers down Sora’s thighs, swatting Sora’s hands away to keep Sora exposed, the tentacle between his legs slipping and curling against Sora’s backside, the spade like tip trying its best to slip in between the cheeks. Whimpering Sora shifted his hips, a shiver of excitement running through him as he leant forward, licking along the seams of Riku’s thin lips, tracing Riku’s sharp bottom teeth.

“Drown me.” Sora whispered, fingers stroking against Riku’s scaled neck, finding the lake beast’s sweet spot just below his right ear. Sora had known his words would sent a jolt through Riku, knew that the lake beast could not resist taking him, and with a calming exhale Sora felt himself becoming submerged in the water, pulled down deep into the murky depths that grew darker still, flecks of moonlight illuminating only so far, reminding Sora that he was in Riku’s territory now. Breathing out bubbles Sora gave up on the task of breathing- he only kept up the empty rhythm to keep his appearance of being human, being down in the water there was no need, no one too trick, only Riku who continued to pull him down until sora felt his toes brushing against the squishy sand of the bottom of the lake, Riku’s eyes aglow the only light to be seen. Leaning forward to grind his cock against Riku’s scaled belly Sora pressed a kiss to Riku’s lips, aware of the lake beast’s hands moving to his hips, nails kneading whilst the tentacle like cock rubbed and teased at Sora’s hole. Nipping his bottom lip and grinding his hips harder Sora reached back to hold his cheeks spread, hole twitching from the teasing strokes, finally feeling the blessed burning of a stretch as the tip began to wiggle inside. 

Kissing back Riku slipped his tongue past Sora’s lips, stroking his thumb over Sora’s hip bone in encouragement as his tentacle wiggled in deeper, feeling the way Sora’s inner walls began to clench around him, the liquid heat near scorching compared to Riku’s own naturally cool temperature tentacle. Still further Riku slipped in, the tentacle stretching Sora further the deeper it slipped inside, earning a hiss from the moon sprite, a bit of bubbles escaping Sora’s mouth; Riku promptly ignored the reaction, after all, this was punishment, Sora knew that he would be stretched, stretched nearly beyond his limits by the tentacle, and by more later on. Slapping one of Sora’s backside cheeks Riku began to thrust his hips slowly, his tentacle beginning to thrust at its own pace, starting off lazily slow before moving faster, thrusting hard into the liquid heat, hands guiding Sora’s hips down to meet each thrusts, to move the tentacle inside deeper. It was everything Sora had been wanting, fast and hard, feeling the scales on the top side whilst a ribbed smoother bottom side rubbed Sora’s inner passage,earning another spray of bubbles as he moaned soundlessly in pleasure. Sora knew better than to become used to the pace, the tentacle thrusting faster, striking against his prostate, sending electric jolts through him, causing his toes to curl, and soon the thrusting became too much, the tentacle becoming thicker, forcing Sora’s hole and insides to stretch around him, the pace cruel and punishing, causing Sora’s own cock to bob, rubbing against Riku’s scaled belly, a claw like hand moving to stroke and fist the cock of the moon sprite. Sora soon gripped at Riku’s hair, entangling his fingers through the silver locks as he felt himself forced to stretch once more, feeling Riku’s tentacle striking at his prostate mercilessly, slipping even deeper into Sora, to the point the moon sprite whined and tried to slide forward to get some relief, only to be pulled back, to remain with Riku’s large tentacle buried inside of him, taking in the impressive length and extreme girth, Sora’s eyes aglow with tears that bubbled from his eyes, his cock lazily toyed with. 

Sora knew what to expect, he knew that there was a reason Riku had him stretched so wide, it did not however make it any easier to take as he felt a cool liquid like gel being secreted by the spade tip buried deeply inside of himself, feeling the way Riku’s claw like hands moved to hold Sora’s hips still, his tongue slipping Past Sora’s lips. Slowly, ever so slowly Sora could feel something solid and cold slipping past his rim through the tentacle itself, from past experience Sora knew it was a hollow egg, the egg itself slipping slowly against his prostate- earning a startled cry from Sora until he could feel yet another slipping past his stretched hole, being released deep inside of him,pressing up against the first one.

Sora had tried to keep track of how many eggs were pushed into him, had tried to keep from touching his rounding belly, and yet he found himself curiously touching his egg stuffed belly as another one was added, aware that though the eggs were hollow, the gel coating them glowed a soft blue underneath his skin, keeping Sora mesmerized, only aware his skin was stretching further than normal before the last egg was pushed past his prostate, causing Sora to cry out wordlessly as water filled his mouth, climax tearing through him. Believing the punishment was over Sora soon cried out at feeling the tentacle thrusting once more,still thick, thrusting deeply inside of Sora to stir up the eggs, forcing Sora’s belly to rounden just a bit whilst the moon sprite was fucked, orgasm after orgasm ripping through him. With yet another spurting of cum, Sora knew Riku was cumming inside of him, coating his bruised insides with the cool gel like cum, slipping slowly out, bringing Sora slight relief. 

Tenderly Riku rubbed his clawed hands over Sora’s stretched belly, pressing down weakly and rubbing his pushed out navel before beginning to bring Sora up to the surface, the moon sprite crying out once he found his voice, leaning back with his eyes towards the moon, barely aware he was being brought to the nest of lake grass, Riku making sure to crawl over him, a kiss pressed to Sora’s lips before Riku moved to lay on his back, pulling Sora against him. 

“Pretty little sprite, full of eggs, so pretty.” Riku hissed, his claw of a hand rubbing over the over stretched skin. “Twenty eggs, such an obedient boy.”

“Mmm,twenty? That’s five more than last time.” Sora panted, groaning at feeling the empty eggs inside him shift, Riku’s lazily stroking his nearly flaccid cock, playing with him. 

“Guarantees you won’t be going to work, unless you want to birth them right now.” Riku hissed, nibbling softly against Sora’s ear. 

The mention of having to ‘birth’ the eggs brought a shiver down Sora’s spine, his toes curling. Riku being ever the pervert loved to watch him struggle to expel the eggs inside him, often pressing a finger against Sora’s hole to keep an egg from coming out- Sora did not have the energy to do that so soon.

“N-no, i’ll stay here tonight, just don’t add anymore!” Sora whined, softly smacking his lake beast of a boyfriend, giggling at the hiss. 

“Perhaps you should keep them in for a bit, show the people of the town just who you belong to.” Riku grunted, knowing how it was Sora that kept the peace of the town between beast and man, and yet Sora himself, no matter how tempted he was at the idea, would never do it.

“I hope we get another hunter in the town again, I love it when you punish me.”

Riku’s eyes flashed, his claw of a hand tightening around Sora’s cock. 

“Who says your punishment is over?”


	2. Filling Sora Up

With the rising of the sun Sora awoken just long enough to nudge Riku awake, whimpering that the sun was beginning to hurt, his eyes dimming with silent pleading whilst he watched Riku give a sleepy huff, pulling on the nest of lake grass and seaweed, bringing Sora back down amongst the murky depths. With the sun’s rays beginning to fade the deeper down they went Sora found himself relaxing once more- the sun to a moon sprite was painful if left in it too long, never bad enough to kill,but often enough to burn if left in direct exposure. Amongst the murky bottom Sora felt the nest settling in the sandy bottom, feeling the hard outlines of bones around them, most belonging to the hunter’s Sora had lured to Riku’s territory, a few belonging to those that begged for the sweet kiss of death from the moon sprite himself. Down amongst the water they were all merely bones, a gentle reminder to Sora just how lucky he was to find another beast for him to love. Curling up against Riku’s scaled belly Sora allowed himself to be wrapped up by Riku’s arms, feeling bubbles brushing his cheeks from Riku’s gentle breathing. Resting his head against Riku’s shoulder Sora made sure not to cover the delicate and easy to miss gills, his lips pressing a kiss to the collar bone whilst his eyes shut. 

Hours must have passed, Sora’s eyes blinking open slowly to find himself alone in the nest, still down at the bottom of the lake. He tried his best to look around, to peer into the murky darkness, finding not a trace of Riku. The moon sprite frowned, about to leave the nest in search of the lake beast only to stop, feeling something clawed grab his foot, dragging back down, forcing the startled sprite to kick and thrash, able to kick off whatever had grabbed him as he began to swim quickly for the surface,swimming frantically, without any grace Riku had taught him. The water was Riku’s domain, Sora had little power amongst the murky depths, resurfacing Sora gasped, throwing his head back for his wet hair to flop out of his face, the afternoon sun near blinding him; treading water Sora glanced to the shore, unable to swim over as he found himself being dragged back into the water, forced once more down to the murky depths, clawed fingers digging into his heel. Sora’s hand made contact with something solid, only for the moon sprite to gasp out a bubble, coming face to face in the nest with Riku’s glowing eyes, the Lake Beast baring his teeth and gnashing them inches away from Sora’s face until the sprite whimpered and submitted, sending Riku calm thoughts, begging the other telepathically to forgive him, his neck arching in submission. 

Hissing back through the mental connection Sora had opened Riku nipped hard on Sora’s neck, his clawed hands holding Sora’s arms whilst he used his scaled hips to pin down the sprite, eyes wide to provide Sora at least two small beacons of light. 

“Naughty little sprite, swimming away and kicking me. If I wanted to I could drawn you here and now; trap you amongst the bones you have caused, you would never see your precious moon again.” Riku thought back to Sora, running a nail of his finger gently down Sora’s arm, lips pressing to his. 

“You startled me, I didn’t know it was you! Please- please don’t keep me down here, I need to be up there, you know I do!” Sora panicked as he thought back, his telepathic tone holding notes of worry, his eyes tearing up with small tear bubbles “Riku- please, I need to go up to the surface, please, please-” 

A soft hiss of a coo was heard in Sora’s mind, the lake beast keeping Sora pressed down against the nest, his lips nipping Sora’s bottom one, reassuring Sora that he would never follow through on his words, a thumb carefully wiping away the tears. Riku had never meant to cause such harm, had never meant to scare Sora, knowing that the sprite had once before been separated from his beloved moon, and as an act of apology Riku peppered the sprite with kisses, sending soft apologies to him, holding Sora tenderly to him, begging in his own way for Sora to forgive him. 

“F-fuck me. Fill me back up and br-bring me to the surface. Tonight you will be in my territory, but right now, I want to have a bit of you inside me...please?” Sora whined, fingers caressing Riku’s scaled cheeks, his pale, slim legs spreading. 

If another soul had heard what Sora thought, they would have thought the other had been faking his panic in order for Riku to give him sex out of pity- Riku knew better- it was never about the sex when it came to moments like these, it was more of the intimate closeness, of the trust that Sora wanted to share, to have a bit of Riku inside him, something that he could physically keep inside himself after Riku pulled out of him. For Sora it was about the closure, the exchange of trust and love, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to feel Riku’s tentacle wiggling deep within him, to feel the low thrumming of Riku both inside and out of him, to know the other was close. 

“I can not deny you.” Riku whispered in Sora’s mind, helping Sora in raising and wrapping his legs around Riku’s scaled hips, the tentacle stiffening, brushing long strokes from the tip of Sora’s own cock back to his hole, taking the movements nice and slow, allowing Sora to set the boundaries. Bringing his claw like hands up to Sora’s face Riku stroked the nails gently down Sora’s skin, his lips continuing to suck and press to Sora’s own, letting the feelings of love flow through his mind to enter Sora’s, mentally telling him just how much he truly adored him. Brushing playfully against Sora’s hole Riku stopped the teasing when Sora told him to stop, the sprite begging for the lake beast to enter him, pleading that he needed to feel Riku deep within him, to fill him up with his ‘love’. Stroking his nails down the side of Sora’s neck Riku shifted his hips, allowing the tentacle to wiggle and push past Sora’s rim, the sprite cooing in his mind whilst he held onto Riku tighter, forcing himself to remain loose. 

Slipping the tentacle in shallowly Riku began to retract to the point where he nearly pulled out completely, soon thrusting back inside, pushing in deeper, earning a nuzzle from the moon sprite. Keeping Sora gently pressed against the nesting material Riku kept the pace slow and deep, cherishing each mental moan Sora sent him, each hitching of his ‘breath’ and the squeezing of Sora’s legs around him; Riku made sure to rub and stroke against Sora’s prostate, keeping the slow rhythm, sending Sora his own soft hisses and gentle growls, claw like fingers stroking and tracing his neck. Brushing the tip of his tongue against Sora’s lips Riku worked the tongue past the seam, curling and pinning Sora’s down, the tentacle continuing to thrust slowly, the spaded tip secreting a cool gel like substance, causing the moon sprite to shiver and curl his toes as the cool gel dribbled against his hot inners, aware of the slow thickening of the tentacle. At the tightening of Sora’s legs around him, Riku began to thrust a bit faster, rocking his hips, the tentacle pressing past Sora’s prostate whilst his tongue continued to explore Sora’s mouth; to feel Sora submit to him so thoroughly forced Riku’s own wild side to come out, barely contained by his force of will, the tentacle striking and thrusting faster, purposely hitting and rubbing against the bundle of nerves found deeply inside the moon sprite. Moving his hands Riku latched them to Sora’s hips whilst he continued his roughened thrusting, each moan and sound forcing Riku to continue his assault against Sora’s prostate, thrusting past the bundle of nerves to slip the cool gel inside him further. Riku was aware a small pudge that began to show on Sora’s belly by the sheer amount that was secreted, more continuing to dribble. 

“R-right there…” Sora’s toes once more curled around the lake grass that made up the nest, his tongue pinned by Riku’s before he found himself being pressed harder down against the nesting, the tentacle that thrusted deeply inside him thickening, stretching his still freshly abused hole, wincing at the feeling of nails digging into his hips. Sora’s own cock was rubbed against Riku’s belly to create pleasure, keeping the sprite soon blissfully distracted as the stretching of the tentacle was continued,even thicker than the night before. It was hard to keep Sora distracted when he was stretched further than he was used to, aware that the skin of his belly was beginning to glow from the slime like cum Riku dribbled into him, the first of many eggs beginning to slip with ease past Sora’s stretched hole. Slipping his head back Sora watched as the soft glowing light of the egg entered him,a scream tearing soundlessly from past his lips at the feeling of the egg pressing against his prostate before being slipped deeper. A second and third egg were close behind, a bit bigger than the eggs from last night, promptly filling up and causing Sora’s belly to expand, to continue to glow the eerie bluish green light under his skin. This time Sora made sure to mentally count, his words whispered inside Riku’s mind, his legs tightening to encourage Riku to continue thrusting as the eggs were implanted, causing one to rub against the prostate teasingly. 

“S-six...seven...oh gods...eight! Too big Riku...N-nine...aaahhh...T-ten...n-no more, oh gods please no more…” Due to the sheer size of the eggs Sora found his skin stretching tightly over his midsection, his belly aching from the eggs shifting and the sloshing from the gel like cum inside him. With pleading eyes Sora was given relief by the tentacle rubbing against his prostate with the last of the eggs, a single large one being slowly pushed and added, rubbed against Sora’s prostate until the moon sprite came without shame, left open mouthed whilst his eyes lightened tenfold. Soon both small humanish and clawed hands rested on his egg stuffed belly. Sora was barely aware of being nuzzled and kissed, brought up from the murky depths only to blink slowly at the rising moon, the evening air cool on his wet skin, his legs still wrapped around Riku’s hips whilst the tentacle slowly began to slip out of him, a gush of gel like liquid dribbling from his hole. 

“You were so good counting all those eggs.” Riku whispered aloud, bringing Sora along with the nest back over near the wood rot boating dock, keeping it half way in the water as he helped Sora unwrap his legs from around him,moving Sora up so only his feet dangled into the water, a pant escaping the moon sprite. 

“S-so full… you’re going to r-ruin me someday Riku.” Sora panted, hands stroking and touching his swollen orb of a belly, whining for Riku to join him, feeling a scaled arm wrap around him. “The moon is beautiful tonight, you can tell it’s going to be another full moon.”

Riku’s icy blue eyes rolled, gazing up to see the moon beginning to appear in the darkening sky, sure enough it appeared full. “Only because you won’t let it. How the foolish humans have yet to notice I do not know.”

Sora giggled tiredly reaching out a hand, his skin shimmering, becoming pale whilst his eyes turned milky. “A half moon should only be observed during times of distress, a new moon for mourning. A full moon means all is well. As long as I keep it full the other’s in the town like us know all is well. The humans don’t care, I doubt they will ever notice. It’s been over fifty years since we’ve been here.”

“Since you’ve been here. I keep telling you, i’ve been in this lake for the past hundred.” Riku grumbled, becoming mesmerized by Sora’s near milk white skin and eyes, a dazzling smile upon his lips.

“Now you’ll never be alone, for I am with you, and just as you drown me down into the depths of your lake,” Sora’s voice grew soft, “my rays will always find you, will always drag you into the realm of sleep where even you can not escape its influence.” 

Sora’s words were terrifying, and yet he was oh so beautiful speaking such words, fingers bringing Riku’s clawed hands to his gravid belly,the moon sprite softly whispering for Riku to gaze at him, and only him.

“I’ll never be alone…” 

 

Calmed by the stroking of Riku’s hands against his taut skin Sora cooed and purred, his eyes watching the moon closely, blinking ever so often before turning to Riku, smiling wickedly. Without a word Sora moved to kneel between Riku’s legs, taking the limp tentacle up with a hand before darting out his tongue to give the spade tip a lick. Opening his mouth Sora took in the tip, teasing the underside with gentle licks as he waited for the hollow eggs inside him to shift,one beginning to slowly slip down his passage whilst he suckled on the tip of the tentacle, sucking in another inch or two whilst he bore down on the egg, sighing when it finally slipped out. Licking and slowly taking in even more of Riku’s tentacle into his mouth Sora began to slowly bear down and birth the large, empty eggs, some rubbing hard against his prostate, a large one causing him to cum, his throat tightening around the tentacle. A weak rhythm came with Sora’s head bobbing and the bearing down of the eggs, his eyes flashing when he felt Riku pressing and kneading at his shrinking belly to help coerce the larger eggs out, Sora drinking up each spurt of gel like cum that Riku gushed inside his mouth and down his throat, weakly coughing. When it came to the last egg Sora found he could not push the large egg by himself, his eyes tearing up until he felt the pressing down of Riku’s hand on his mostly flat belly, the lake beast using a bit of his weight and energy to coerce the egg out, stretching his fingers inside Sora’s hole until it could slip out, breaking against the water's surface like the rest of the other eggs. Eyes wide and glossy Sora felt the finish of his orgasm washing over him, his body going slack against Riku as he gently whined, licking the rest of Riku’s cum from his lips.

“Feels...empty…” Sora murmured, nuzzling up against Riku’s scaled chest, fingers stroking numbly through Riku’s tangled locks. “H-hole hurts…”

Chuckling softly, aware of Sora’s pout, Riku stroked his claws down Sora’s back, bringing one up to his mouth to suck and lick two of the fingers before moving it back down, heading between Sora’s cheeks. 

“N-no, Riku no more-”

“Shh, I’m not going to enter, I’m merely going to use a bit of my saliva to help ease the hurting.” Riku hushed, true to his words in keeping his fingers out, stroking the bare rim of Sora’s hole, his saliva helping in easing the burning ache, a soft purr of a noise telling him Sora was appreciative.

“My beautiful moon sprite.”

“My terrifyingly handsome lake beast.” Sora giggled, his smile bright, a kiss pressing to one of Riku’s gills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I really like this AU I have created, and am toying around with writing new kinks and fetish's.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky was an eerie gray mesh of dark storm clouds and lingering fog the morning that Riku awoken alone in his nest of lake grass and sea weed, aware of freshly caught fish by his side as well as a very cold spot that had been where Sora was curled up last. Now, Riku was used to waking up alone, but something about the atmosphere and the fish just did not sit well with the silver haired lake beast. Sitting up Riku picked up one of the fish and promptly bit off its head, enjoying the rush of blood and sweet meat that filled his mouth, chomping and eating messily, his mind once more falling on Sora. The lake beast had tried his best to recall anything Sora might have said to inform him of his departure- Sora had been moody and testy the previous night, had gone as far as biting Riku whenever the lake beast tried to touch or hold him too long, the moon sprite’s behaviour almost feral. 

This was very uncommon of Sora, almost never seen, save for times of great stress or when-

He was coming.

Swallowing down the mouthful of fish Riku’s eyes narrowed, nearly flashing his anger at the thought of ‘him’ once again coming to the town, knowing full well that the other would try and steal Sora away- he always did. Devoring the small pile of fish with large bites and messy tearing Riku stood up and dressed into his usual clothing- he made note to have them washed, but that was not the moment to think about that as he strode through the long grass around his lake home, brushing his hair back and lifting his hood. Riku could already feel the tension in the air, could practically smell the rain and thunder that would soon come, only for day and night to slowly blend, bathing the town in gray skies that would lighten and darken- Riku was not about to let his world become a perpetual gray just because ‘he’ was in town!

 

Fidgetting with his apron Sora poured out a few iced tears, measuring the sugars carefully before adding mint leaves, giving them over to his customers with a sweet smile; where Sora was normally cool and in control, today he found himself nervous and already having spilt several drinks. Taking the small tip money Sora added it to his small cup and chewed on his bottom lip, looking up sharply when the door to the coffee shop opened and closed, a teen around his height and build soon stood by the counter, similar eyes- a shade lighter stared back at him whilst butter blonde locks fell in the pale skinned teen’s eyes, a sliver of a smile on his lips.

“Sora.” The teen whispered, reaching out, his hand making contact with the tanned moon sprite’s own before pulling back, the pale teen frowning. “You smell of him Sora. You know how I despise him.”

“I- it’s almost the end of my shift, can you wait a few minutes Roxas? I’ll wash up and we can talk- just the two of us.” Sora was nervous, being so close to his polar opposite, to be in the presence of the sun sprite- it caused his body to ache, his very being telling him to either run, and run far, or to embrace the other, to never let him go, to create a sky of perpetual grays where light met darkness,entrapped forever- No!

Shaking his head Sora cleared his thoughts, handing his opposite a cup of plain tea with just a hint of mint, murmuring for Roxas to wait for him as he finished up, not wanting to be so close, not without Riku around, it was so easy to lose himself when he was alone with Roxas, it was almost scary just how easy it was. Sora was intently aware of how the sun sprite sat by the window, watching Sora whilst he worked, occasionally sipping the tea when Sora glance over, smiling in a way that told Sora he was waiting patiently. It was only when Sora had finished cleaning up coffee pots and the counter that the moon sprite closed the shop early, taking off his apron as he approached his opposite, finding himself suddenly held close, Roxas’s arms wrapped around him tightly whilst a warmth washed over him The hug took away all the anxiety Sora had been feeling, his arms wrapping back as he nuzzled his cooler skin against Roxas’s own, aware that his opposite smelt of sunshine itself and honey, how despite them being opposites they still molded against each other perfectly, Sora’s own eyes shutting whilst he allowing himself to greedily steal warmth from his opposite. 

“Come back with me, Sora, let’s create an endless twilight.” Roxas whispered, his voice low and soft, his fingers stroking through Sora’s locks. “Come back with me, Sora.”

“I can’t.” Sora whispered back, shaking his head, taking a step back, suddenly aware how cold the world felt without the other’s arms around him. “Roxas, I love this town, I love Riku- he may not be perfect, but he’s mine, and i’m his. I’m his little moon beam. He keeps me safe, he goes out of his way to make sure I am protected and loved...”

“He’s a monster Sora- foul and ugly! You’re too beautiful for that possessive water demon!” Roxas snapped, gripping Sora’s hand, pulling the other close, his arm wrapping around the moon sprite’s hips. “I can protect you, Axel has more than enough love for the both of us, I can cherish you and keep you pampered- i can give you more than Riku and this- this town can ever hope to give. Please Sora, come back to me. Join me in the city. Don’t make me beg, don’t make me resort to locking you away and keeping you with me.”

Sora felt himself drifting to Roxas’s voice, felt himself thinking of how nice it would be to have a soft bed- to be around warmth and fine foods- but he wouldn’t have Riku, wouldn’t have the lake beast’s arms to hold him tight or the lake grass to be his blanket- wouldn’t have Riku’s teeth in his shoulders or his eggs filling him up- he couldn’t give the other up! Stepping back Sora shook his head, his eyes down casted. “N-no! Roxas I can’t go! I have a home here, I have friends and Riku- Riku’s been so good to me, he loves me even when he loses his temper, I can’t give him up, I can’t lose him…”

“You would rather live with fish breath than with me?” Roxas asked after a heavy pause, his eyes flashing whilst he sighed. “Sora, I wanted to give you a choice, but you forced my hand. You are coming with me whether you like it or not! You are my moon and I am your sun! You can not hope to win against me!” 

It happened each and everytime the two sprites were together, a clash that would be stopped before it could begin by the lake beast and fire spirit, this time however they were alone, and seeing the rage in Roxas’s eyes Sora began to silently doubt his chances at being able to get past Roxas, let alone getting out of the coffee shop.

“Roxas, you know we can’t do this- you know what will happen to the balance of this town if we fight- do you really want this town destroyed due to your jealousy? Think of all the people that would be caught in the middle, if you can’t do it for them, then think of me!” Sora’s hands clenched tightly at his sides, the moon sprite’s skin paling, answering the silent call from his opposite, almost submitting to Roxas’s command to stand down before he shook his head, Sora’s eyes turning milky white. “You may think you are stronger than me, but you forget, it’s been nothing but full moons here for the past decade, I won’t let you take me away from this town- from Riku!” 

The very air around the two sprites grew tense, the shop’s lights flickering from the energy that crackled in the air, neither sprite ready to make the first move; aproaching his opposite Sora prayed to any gods that were listening that Roxas would back away, his hands slashing the air in quick jabs to try and force Roxas back, only to end up recieving an open hand striking forward, hot as fire striking against the moon sprite’s cheek, surely a dark red mark burning into the skin. The sound of flesh sizzling forced both sprite’s apart.

Roxas took a step back at the sound of the moon sprite’s wail of pain that soon followed, Sora’s hands reaching up to touch his cheek where he was surely burned, the moon sprite’s eyes narrowing as tears began to form. 

“Sora, gods- I didn’t mean-”

Pouncing forward Sora’s hand struck Roxas back, knocking the sun sprite away with a hiss of anger, his free hand grabbing Roxas’s white jacket, tugging the sprite close in order to smash their forheads together, ignoring his own pain it caused, his fingers digging into Roxas’s shoulders. 

“Oww- Sora, stop, don’t you see, no matter how much we hurt each other, it doesn’t change the fact that we are equals, that we will never be able to push one another over the edge. I need you…” Roxas’s eyes swept down, the sun sprites hands reaching out for Sora’s cheeks, sighing when Sora flinched but other wise made no movement to step away. Roxas’s hands were warm against Sora’s cheeks, his eyes much brighter than Sora’s as he gazed at his opposite, reaching a finger up to brush away one of Sora’s bangs. “Sora, if you come back with me, you could have everything you could ever want- you wouldn’t have to work in this dump, or live outside because of Riku- you could stay with me, Axel would spoil you rotten, you would love it Sora. Please, won’t you comeback with me? Return to me, Sora. Let’s create a harmony of twilight once more.”

“And what if I have something to say about that?” The growl echoed throughout the small coffee shop as the chuming of the door bells were heard, the mere sight of Riku and Axel standing together enough to bring even the sun sprite to step back.

Sighing the flame spirit stepped forward, his emerald eyes sweeping from Sora’s burnt cheek to Roxas’s confused and almost pouting face, the sun sprite had clearly not been expecting him to appear, the normally relaxed flame spirit sighing once more with annoyance, black smoke curling around his body much like a cloak. “Roxas, we talked about this, you were just supposed to come for a visit- trying to drag Sora away will do nothing but cause a war between you and old Lake breath over there- and if you think i’m going to fight a lake beast over some moon sprite- no matter who it is, well then, baby you don’t know me.”

“He’s not just some moon sprite, Axel! He’s Sora!” Roxas snapped near childishly, his foot stamping down, “and I never asked you to help, i’m taking Sora back, and if you either of you think you can stop me then you have another thing coming.”

Riku’s temper was close to being eaten up, hearing the sun sprite speak about Sora in such a way- as if Sora was a mere toy to collect, it caused Riku’s blood to boil. Ever since the two of them had met, Riku knew Roxas despised him, the sun sprite having never forgiven him for stealing Sora’s heart- for stealing Sora’s love and affection; Riku would have laughed if it just weren’t so sad. The lake beast took a step forward past the fire spirit, ignoring Axel’s curious raised brow, slipping past to stand before the sun sprite, eyes icy cold slits. “If you can look past your own greed for one moment Roxas, look at Sora, what good will come out of dragging him away kicking and screaming from here? Will you keep him locked away, will you ignore his cries for me? Perhaps he will run away, and how many times will that have to happen before you find you can not keep running after him? Will you resort to chaining him up and burning his legs to prevent him from running? You are a spoiled sprite Roxas, one who uses your status above Sora to pull strings and pick at nerves, tell me Roxas, will you take Sora back and watch him fade like the rays of the moon in early dawn?”

Riku’s words were tinged with a growl as he leant forward, a claw like hand reaching out to rest against Sora’s burnt cheek, “will you take him back and watch him die, Roxas?”

Roxas paled at the words that hissed from Riku’s mouth, the sun sprite’s eyes wide as he gazed towards Sora, noticing the way the moon sprite had practically leant forward towards Riku’s claw of a hand, the moon sprite nuzzling and kissing the fingers. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair that Roxas had to watch once more as Riku stole Sora’s love and affection from him, forcing him to release his hold on Sora for the moon sprite to step closer to the beast, enveloped in Riku’s arms, nearly ensnared by them. Roxas wanted to cry, wanted to destroy the lake beast, to watch him shrivel up under his heat and to stomp the life out of those icy blue eyes…

And yet he couldn’t do it.

He could not bring himself to kill the other cryptic, not when the lake beast meant so much to Sora. 

“H-he makes you happy, Sora?” Roxas whispered, reaching out to touch his opposite, aware that Axel stood close to him, a warm hand resting on his hip.

“More than you will ever know.” Sora confirmed with a breathy smile, eyes softening as he turned in Riku’s arms, head tilting softly as he gazed upon Roxas, his body pressed close to the lake beast. “Roxas, I will always be your opposite; you are the sun and I am the moon, there is nothing that will ever change that. I will always love you- and I will try and visit more often, I never meant to hurt you. But please- don’t tear me away from Riku. I don’t think my heart could take it.” 

All the words Roxas wanted to say,the curses, the threats, all died down at seeing Sora nuzzling back against Riku’s body, the moon sprite practically glowing with happiness. Roxas understod that feeling, it was the same feeling he held for Axel, and when he thought of being seperated from the flame spirit, his heart ached too. He couln’t do that to Sora. He could never hurt his opposite.

“I understand… I won’t take you away Sora.” Roxas whispered, reaching out to touch Sora’s burnt cheek. “Though no matter what anyone says, Sora, you are my opposite, I will be there for you, no matter what the cost. Day or night, just call my name and I will be there.”

“Thank you.” Sora whispered, taking Roxas’s hand, kissing his finger tips. “The same goes for you.You are my sun and I am your moon. No matter the distance we will never trully be seperated.”

A shadow of a smile formed on Roxas’s lips, all too aware of the glare Riku directed towards him- it was the fact that Roxas would be always connected to Sora, in such a way Riku would never be able to accomplish that brought Roxas even more joy, his eyes narrowing back at the lake beast. 

“Take care of him Riku, or else I will boil you from the inside out and feed your organs to the fishes of your lake.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Riku smirked at the threat, though there was no need, for if Riku had ever managed to harm his moon spirit, gods above only know that he would end himself before anyone else could finish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been reading my works, it truly is appreciated, however lately i feel that no matter what i write, i have been letting you all done since lately i feel as if i have no talent. Thank you for putting up with my works and random Au's, you have all been too kind, and honestly I'm sad to say i relapsed pretty bad the other day so typing will take a bit longer, but all your nice comments and suggestions have been recieved and you are all just too good to me.  
> Thank you again, and please be on the look out for my upcoming one shot featuring tiny!Sora and regular sized Riku.


End file.
